Lost Love
by Leta McGotor
Summary: They have been engaged, they loved each other. But then the Dark Lord destroyed their relationship several years ago. characterdeath


Lost Love

Nothing belongs to me, all to JKR. But Andrea and Daniel are mine

Note: Minerva nad Severus have the same age. At the beginning they are about 20 years old.

* * *

It was a lazy summer afternoon. The sun shone brightly and the only tree gave a little bit shadow to relax. Not one cloud was to be seen and the wind was soft playing with the leaves of the tree. 

Under the tree lay a large blanket. Two people were on that blanket, he lying on the back and she resting her head on his chest. Both had their eyes closed. Then the woman stretched and sat up. She had long black hair curling at several places. She wore a short skirt in dark red. The blue of her shirt was nearly as black as her hair. Her green eyes fixed the sleeping figure beside her. The man wore only black clothes and had as black hair as she had.

She stand up and reached over him for the bottle of water. At the same moment a hand grabbed her arm. She smiled at her fiance. He smiled sleepily before pulling her towards him for a deep kiss.

'What do you wanted to do, love?'

'I'm thirsty. Would you give me the bottle, please? It's so hot today.'

'Of course'

He kissed her again before taking the bottle and two cups from the basket. She yawned and stretched again and therefore she didn't see him pulling out a small crystal bottle and dropping the liquid from it into one of the cups. Then he poured water over it. A bit of foam was to be seen in the one cup but vanished immediately. He gave her the cup.

'Thank you, I die of thirst.'

She drank it all at once. He slowly sipped and watched as she fall asleep by his side. He stroke her hair and she sighed still asleep. He didn't want to do that but he had to. She would never understand. She was against the whole thing he knew. But he also knew that she wasn't right. He would show her later.

He stand up watching his beloved sleep. He muttered 'I'm sorry, Minerva. Please forgive me' before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

'Darling, I was at a meeting. Do you guess who I saw there?' 

'Lord Voldemort?'

'Yes, of course, Andrea. He is our leader but who else?'

'No, who?'

'Your best friend…'

'What? Minerva McGonagall?'

'No, her fiance. What was his name?'

'Severus Snape?'

'Yes. He was there. Wait. Where do you want to go?'

'To Minerva. I doubt she knows that. She hates the whole thing around that Lord Voldemort. She doesn't trust him. You know, Daniel.'

'If all would know what he is up to they all wouldn't trust him.'

'Yes. Minerva knows that. He has murdered her parents three months ago. Do you remember? They said it was an accident.'

'Yes, I remember.'

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat up. She didn't remember beeing so tired to fall asleep. Ske looked around for her fiance but he wasn't beside her. 

'Severus?' she asked but nobody answered. 'Severus?'

She heard a noise and turned around. She had hoped to see Severus but instead there was her best friend, Andrea.

'Andrea, what are you doing here? Have you seen Severus? I can't find him'

Andrea sighed. She didn't know if it was right to tell her what she had just heard but she answered:

'I need to talk with you, Minerva. You know Daniel is a supporter of that Lord Voldemort. He came back from a meeting several minutes ago. He said he had seen Severus at that meeting. I thought both of you were against him?'

Minerva was shocked. Her mouth open she stared at her best friend. She couldn't belive her words, she simply couldn't. He wouldn't do that to her. That couldn't be right.

'Daniel is a liar. Severus would never join that man.'

'But he has, Minerva. That's why I'm here. Think about it and tell me where he is now.'

'He…he is… I don't know. I woke up and he wasn't here anymore. But he isn't …he can't.'

Andrea shook her head. She knew Minerva wouldn't believe her. She knew Minerva would find excuses. She didn't want to lose someone else like her parents three months ago but she had to understand.

'Maybe it was Severus's first meeting. Probably he is still against him. It'll be all right.'

With those words Andrea turned and vanished. She didn't want to push her best friend more than she had. She knew Minerva would it handle alone.

* * *

Half an hour later Severus returned to the place under the tree. But when he arrived there all things were packed in and Minerva was sitting under the tree in the gras waiting. 

'Hello, Minerva. You have woken up?'

He tried to kiss her but she looked away from him. Standing up she avoided his puzzled gaze and started pacing.

'Where have you been?'

'I was … I…'

'I know perfectly well where you have been, Severus. You don't have to explain yourself.'

'Really? What…'

'Please, tell me the truth. Have you been at a metting of Lord Voldemort? Are you supporting him?' He sighed. She fixed him. Her gaze was stern and inflexible.

'Yes, I was. And yes, I'm supporting him. Please undertsand, Minerva. It is right. He is a genius. It's all perfectly clear what he is saying. He is a good man.'

'You don't know what he is up to! He is a muredere and he will murder other people! Don't you see that, do you?' she sreamed at him.

'No, Minerva. He hasn't murdered anyone. The Ministry would know.'

'No, it wouldn't know! He is too clever, too intelligent! I don't want you to go to those meetings, Severus!'

'That is my own decision! You are so stubborn, Minerva! Your parents died in an accident! They weren'd murdered! And I have the right to make my own decisions!' he yelled at her.

'If that's your last word I'll go.' She said calmy.

'What do you mean with that?' he said still angry. What was she up to?

'I'll go. Here is your ring.' She laid the ring on a stone and turned to go.

'Minerva, don't do that. You are making a big mistake.'

He couldn't believe hie eyes and ears. The only woman he had ever loved wanted to go. That couldn't be true. That simply couldn't. Minerva shook sadly her had.

'No, Severus. You are the one making a mistake. I thought you understand that he is bad and devil, understand what I've said. But you don't! You lied! I never want to see you back in my life!' her voice raised again.

It hurt, inside her all broke. She had loved him more than anyone, anything else, more than her own life. And now she would go, just go. She turned because she didn't want him to see her tears, to see what pain she felt because of him. So she turned and went away and never returned to him.

* * *

Two weeks later: 

'Minerva, you don't look well. Are you feeling ill?'

'No, Professor Dumbledore. It's all right.'

'Have you slept the last nights?'

'Yes' she lied.

She had started teaching only a few months ago. Her parents were so proud. She couldn't stop now.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Professor Dumbledore, I'm fine, really. Would you excuse me I have to prepare my class. You said you will watching my first class?'

'Yes, I want to see if there are any problems. But I think there are none, are there?'

'No.'

It was the first class of the day. Minerva had written some things on the board she woul need to explain Transfiguration to her students. Professor Dumbledore had taken seat in one corner of the room and stared absently out of the window.

He knew Minerva made her work quite well, to say it right, he thought that she was better than he. He smiled at the thought. Then the class started. He was still looking out of the window when he watched something strange out of the corner of his eyes. He turned round and saw Minerva broke down. He hurried to her and realised at ones that she was unconcious. He sent the students to their dormitory and carried her to the hospital wing.

He waited, while Poppy Pomfrey examined her. Madam Pomfrey was the new mediwitch at the school. After what seemed like an enternity she spoke to him.

'She is overworked. It seems if she hadn't slept and eaten for days or even weeks. Did you know she is pregnant? I fear she has lost it.'

Albus Dumbledore stared at her. Surely he had known that Minerva and Severus were angaged and that she was expecting a child. Sadly he shook his had.

'Will she be all right?'

'Yes but she needs rest.'

'Of course'

* * *

A few months later Lord Voldemort started his plans and murdered all who were against him. Severus Snape became a Death Eater along with many others. He had never spoken to Minerva again. 

Years later Severus Snape started teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Minerva ignored him. He tried to speak with her but every time she turned him down with: 'I hate you for what you have done to those innocent people, murderer, Death Eater! I hate you!'

* * *

Several years later Harry Potter, The Boy who lived, went to Hogwarts and a few years later there were the summer holidays between his 5th and 6th year at the school: 

There was a meeting at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with his staff about the last and the upcoming year. The meeting was in the Great Hall at a table in the middle.

After four hours the meeting was over and most of the staff went. Only members of the Order of the Phoenix stayed at the table: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid. They discussed the happenings of the last meeting of Voldemort. Snape explained the new plans of the Dark Lord whiele the others were listening. Nobody noticed that they weren't alone.

And then all went fast: The Death Eaters atacked, five against one. For their luck the Death Eaters weren't organized and the battle went to an end. They worked perfectly together and the Death Eaters fled.

There were hardly any Death Eaters when Lucius Malfoy, one of the last, turned to Severus Snape. His face was pure anger as he raised his wand at him and yelled:

'Avada Kedavra'

Severus couldn't think when he saw the green light coming towards him. For him was all slow motion. The green light seems to need hours to arive him but he couldn't do anything but watch it. Then he saw someone standing in front of him who was hit by the curse. The person broke down in front of him and then it all turned back to normal speed.

The figure breaking down was Minerva, he realised with panic. The next he was on his knees beside her. She looked at him still breathing.

'Minerva, why …'She silenced him putting one finger on his lips.

'Don't say …a word. Severus, I… love you. …I …have … loved you …all … the …years.' Every word was pain for her. She couldn't breath but she had to say it. She knew that was her last chance. All the years she had kept it a secret that she still felt for for him. Tears rolled down his cheek as she sayed the words he was longing to hear from her for years.

'I love you, too, Minerva. I have always loved you.' She wiped the tears away and smiled at him.

'I know.' With that she closed her eyes and died in his arms. The world seemed to stop for him. She has gone. The only woman he ever loved was dead, has died in his arms. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be truth. He shaked her but she didn't show any reaction.

'Minerva, please, …Minerva, breath…I love you, you can't go, you can't!' Tears ran uncontrollable down his face while he pulled her towars him and kissed her.

Then he turned and raised his wand at Lucius Malfoy. It had no meaning to him what he did. He saw Lucius Malfoy break down, dead. He felt no sorrow for him. He turned to Minerva.

He would always love her, he had sworn that saiing 'Yes' when he had asked her to become his wife.

'I love you' he bent down and kissed her for the last time.

* * *

**Note:**

I know you are dead immediately after hitting by 'Avada Kedavra', but I always thought Minerva McGonagall was a powerful witch.

Please, tell me if you like it or not. Please, or I will die of not-knowing.


End file.
